Just Your Average Trip To The Bank - Part Two
by Wild Katt
Summary: It happens again, only it's a few years later... Kari's daughter is stolen from the bank and driven away in another stolen car...


  
JUST YOUR AVERAGE TRIP TO THE BANK  
(part two)  
  
  
It has been 15 years after the robbery at the bank; and Kari and T.K now have a young 14 year-old girl.   
  
"Mom! I'm going to the mall! Don't wait up!" Sherrie, their daughter, yelled up the stairs.  
"Okay, just be back before midnight, like last week!" Kari called back.  
"I promise." Sherrie grabbed her little purse and shut the door behind her.  
"I'm worried, what if something happens?" Kari asked T.K.  
"You shouldn't worry. Why do you think something will happen?" T.K asked.  
"For the past fifteen years, on this very day, the local bank has been robbed, and someone was hurt every time. I was the first!" Kari panicked thinking back when she was hurt a long time ago (part one).  
"Nothing's going to happen. Just relax..." T.K said.  
"Maybe, I just don't know..."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Sam, do you mind we go to the bank first, I'm low on cash..." Sherrie asked her friend Samantha.  
"Sure, I could use some money too." Samantha said pulling into the bank's parking lot.   
"Thanks." Sherrie got out of the car, and was just about to open the doors to the bank, when a man wearing all black with a huge bag over his shoulder ran out. He passed by Sam, but grabbed Sherrie by the neck and broke into a car and drove off!  
Sam was too shocked to do anything; she just stood there paralyzed, then walked into the bank to see if everyone was all right. "What happened?" Sam recognized the clerk to be Sherrie's mom's friend Yolei.  
"We were robbed, again. When will this stop?" Yolei, being weak and all, started to cry. The other clerks tried to cheer her up.  
Sam decided to go to Sherrie's mom's house (Kari's) and tell them what happened.  
  
*****  
  
"I knew it! I shouldn't have let her go out today! Why haven't the cops guarded the bank this day, for the past few years? They know damn well that the robber comes!" Kari panicked.  
"Shhhh, it's going to be all right..." T.K said trying to comfort her.   
"We have to go and save her." Kari said. "We have to do something to help!" Kari said running out of the door and jumping into her car, T.K followed, while Sam shut the front door and got into her car.  
Kari thought of something that was bugging her, all the attacks were on her family! First year it was her, second was T.K, third was Tai, fourth was Sora, fifth was Matt, sixth was Matt's wife, then it was Tai and Sora's daughter, then it was Matt's three kids, then it was her mom, then her dad, then T.K's mom, then it was Matt's dad, thirteenth was Tai's younger son, then was Tai's youngest son, and now it was Kari's daughter. "T.K, I know who the robber is! Pull over here!" Kari pointed to a house on the street they were on.  
"Why here?" T.K asked.  
"Well, if no one's home, then I just might be right..." Kari knocked on the door, no answer...  
"Let's roll." Kari got back into the car and they both drove off again. They drove up a short cut to the highway, where they would cut off the robber.  
They waited less then three minutes, and a car came whizzing up the road, and there was three cop cars following. Kari grabbed the wheel of their car and made it cut across the two lanes, making the stolen car swerve onto the side of the road, causing it to crash!   
"KARI! Someone could have been killed!" T.K snapped at her.  
"Let's just hope it was the robber." Kari jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the road and checked out the car, it was okay, just bumped up a little. Sherrie got out of the car, but the black man didn't.  
"Mom! He's stuck in there! We have to help him!" Sherrie said, "I know what you are thinking... I'm weird to help a bad guy, humm?"  
"No, I know exactly who's in there!" Kari ran to the front car door and opened it, "Davis, it'll be all right..."  
"How did you know?" The dark man (Davis) asked.  
"You started to hurt my family after mine and T.K's honeymoon, it was a little obvious." Kari said helping Davis get his foot out of underneath the crushed car front, "You wanted to get back at me for not marrying you."  
"You know him?" Sherrie asked.  
"You would be surprised!" Kari said, as his foot got loose.  
The cops pulled over to the side of the highway and jumped out of their cars, "Kari! What are you doing?" Tai asked putting down his aimed gun.  
"It's Davis." Kari answered.  
"I'm sorry to have to do this, but it's the only way to save this town..." Tai said putting the handcuffs on Davis.  
"I understand. I knew you would arrest me sooner or later..." Davis said as he got into the back of the cop car.  
After a while the crowd around the accident cleared up and everyone went home.  
"Mom, how did you know the dark man?" Sherrie asked on their way home in their car.  
T.K and Kari looked at each other nervously, "Let's just say, we were part of an exclusive club..."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
